


Not Your Fault

by thegladers



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Gally wakes up from a nightmare involving Chuck.





	Not Your Fault

The air was cool, the moon casting down a soft light that had previously helped lull me to sleep. I stirred slightly, Gally’s muttering waking me up. I open my eyes, blinking away the sleep, letting my eyes adjust onto his face. His brow was furrowed, his eyes moving quickly behind his eyelids, soft mutters escaping his partially closed lips. I knew what was going to happen; another nightmare. 

They had been happening a lot more recently, and you knew it was because it was almost a year since Chuck had died. Though he never talked about what happened in the Glade, and never EVER spoke about Chuck, I knew it was constantly on his mind. I knew he blamed himself and no matter how much I told him that he shouldn’t, he would just nod and go back to whatever he was doing at the moment to distract himself.

“CHUCK!” Gally shot up, screaming out, clawing at the bedsheets. I sit up quickly, grabbing a hold of him, bringing him closer to me. His body was sweaty and his head was cradled in his arms. I grab his arm and push it down slightly until he wraps his arms around me, a loud sob escaping his lips. I can feel his tears wetting my shirt and yet I don’t care; I just want to make sure he’s okay. I rub his back slowly, shushing him as I rock him back and forth.

“It’s okay Gally, I promise. You’re here, you’re safe.” I mutter, gripping him tighter. He squeezes my arm before pulling back slightly and my heart breaks when I see his puffy and tear stained face. 

“That’s the problem. I’m here. I’m safe, but Chuck isn’t. He was… he was so young, and we were finally starting to get along and I killed him. I don’t even remember it. But I still see him. I did that to him.” He mutters, his voice breaking. He sniffles and wipes at his eyes, his jaw clenched. I found myself at a loss for words. How could i tell him that it wasn't his fault when he would never believe that. That he would always believe that he had betrayed someone he loved because of WICKED. I cling to his side, afraid to let him go. 

“Gally, baby. Look at me,” I wait until he looks at me hesitantly, a fresh tear falling from his eye. I wipe it away slowly, holding his face in my hand. “You did not kill Chuck. WICKED did. If you had any control over yourself, over your actions, would have killed him?” Gally shakes his head. “No, you wouldn't have. Because you loved him, and he loved you. The two of you were friends. Family. I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through, what you must think, but I am here for you. No matter what. You can talk to me, Gally, about anything that’s on your mind, and I’ll try my hardest to help you through it.”

He nods, staring into your eyes. He leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips which I gladly accept. He pulls back and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. You wraps his arm around me tightly, pulling me down back onto the bed. He stares at me for a moment before smiling softly, closing his eyes.

“Thank you. I love you.”


End file.
